Anger in the Office
by Aerilyn Kirara
Summary: Hermione looses her cool with Malfoy because of his treatment of her in the office. **IMPORTANT Author's Update Inside! Please read!*


Author: Aerilyn Kirara

Story: Anger in the Office

Rating: M

Status: One Shot

Pairing: Draco/Hermione

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else you recognize in this story.

**IMPORTANT! Please read the following author's note if you are in any way a fan of my work.**

Okay guys. Two and a half years later and here I am looking at this piece of fanfiction. Frankly, it sucks ass. I honestly cannot believe I thought this was good for any reason. Yet now I come to a dilemma. Do I completely rewrite it to make it a truly amazing piece of work? Or do I let it stay and remind me of how far I've come as an author?

I would appreciate it if any reader would be so kind as to review or send me a message letting me know your thoughts. For now, _Anger in the Office_ does remain untouched since June of 2009.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

A lot has changed since the war ended. Harry defeated Voldemort like we all new he would. He is now the Head of the Auror Office, and he and Ginny are expecting their first child. Ron had suffered some damage to his leg during the final battle. He now had a slight limp in his step, but that didn't stop him from becoming a world famous quidditch player. He is now the captain of Puddlemere United, but he still makes time for friends and family.

As for me, well I had changed too. Appearance wise, I was now a lot more appealing than I ever was in school. My hair now fell in soft ringlets to my mid back. I had a nice chest and great legs. Overall I had a very decent figure. Job wise, I am the Senior Undersecretary to the Head of Magical Law Enforcement. It's my dream job, and I really and truly do enjoy my work.

The only problem is that Draco "Ferret" Malfoy is the Head of Magical Law Enforcement. He switched sides during the war and dropped his pureblood obsession, but he still makes it very clear that he absolutely hates me. He gives the most obnoxious tasks for me to do, all the while flirting with the entire female staff in the department. I don't mind that he has no sexual interest in me; it's more the fact that he thinks that it would make me jealous. Half the time, I just want to hex him into the next room when he gives me that smug smirk, like he thinks I would give everything I own to be the stupid blonde bimbo he's paying so much attention to. But I really do like my job, so I roll my eyes and walk away.

On this particular day though, I have had enough of it. I've just returned from fetching the moron a cup of coffee, and there he is, flirting with bimbo number whatever he's on, looking at me with that smirk. Almost without thinking, I strut up to him and pour the coffee onto his bleach white shirt, all the while giving him a smile so sweet it would make Umbridge proud.

The whole office is staring at us waiting for the explosion that is sure to come. Malfoy prides himself on being the most dashing figure on the planet, and I just totally ruined it. He glares at me with such hatred in his eyes, I almost regret my actions. Almost, but not quite.

"Granger, my office. Now."

I smirk and briskly walk to the open door at the end of the room, the crowd parting for me as though I'm walking to my death. I reach the office and sit down in the chair directly across from his desk.

When he enters the room, he slams the door behind him but does not move from his position by the door. I don't turn to face him, but wait patiently for him to speak.

"Granger, why the hell did you just pour steaming hot coffee onto me in front of the entire staff?"

I smirk, "Because you're an ass."

He lets out a small menacing chuckle, "And why is it today, of all days, have you decided to let me know this? I have a meeting in Muggle London to go to, and now I'm going to be late because of your inability to control your emotions."

At this I turn around to face him, murder in my eyes. "Inability to control my emotions! That's a bunch of crap! I'm just tired of you bossing me around like I'm your slave, and having to do the most meaningless tasks that have nothing to do with my responsibilities as your assistant! I'm tired of you treating my like I'm scum under your shoe, and flirting with every bimbo in the department, and not doing your bloody job!"

By the end of my little rant, I am up from my chair, hands-on-hips, ready to hex him into oblivion if need be. My gaze is so intense; I am surprised he hasn't flinched already, even though he is a good head taller than me.

He takes a step toward me, his gaze clouded over from anger. "Is that all Granger? I would have expected more than that to rile you up. Aren't you supposed to be able to handle anything? You've run around half the frickin' world with Potter and Weasley, yet I am the one that can cause you to loose it? How interesting."

I open my mouth to retort, but he cuts me off, taking another step. "I am happy to prove you wrong on every point you've made though, if you would give me the opportunity."

"Ha! I'd like to see you try! You know I'm right Malfoy!"

"On the contrary," he takes a final step so that we are mere inches from each other. He gives his trademark smirk, looming over me. "You are quite misled. Firstly, I do my job very well, other wise I would not have won an award for being the most hard-working official at the ministry. Second, I believe I am entitled to flirt with whomever I please, so that should be none of your concern. Unless you fancy me of course."

I scoff at his insinuation, but he moves forward again, causing me to step back and bump into his desk.

"I believe your next point was me treating you like scum under my shoe. I would have to say that you are actually right on that point and that point only. I am after all, your boss, and as such I have a right to treat you like you're lesser than me if I please. You really are under my power."

He moves forward so that I am now lying on his desk, his hands holding mine above my head. Our faces are centimeters apart, our breath mingling together. I start to get a little giddy, and I realize that his eyes are not glazed from anger but lust.

"Next, I believe, was your assumption that the tasks I give you are meaningless. That is quite the opposite." He kisses me, hard and needy, and surprisingly enough, I kiss back. There is no denying that Draco Malfoy is hot, and here he is, kissing me on his desk, where at any moment we could be walked in on. Against every warning my brain is telling me, I become wet at the thought.

When we brake for air, he smirks at me, and moves his hands so that one is holding both my own still above my head, and the other begins to unbutton my shirt. "When I give you those degrading tasks, I get to see your face flushed in anger, your breathing quicken from the restraint of holding yourself back. It makes your breasts look so appetizing." He finishes with the buttons and begins to massage my left breast, rolling the nipple through my bra with his thumb and forefinger. I bite back a moan and close my eyes.

"I get to see those gorgeous legs of yours strut down the hall to do whatever I have commanded, and I wonder what they would do if I did this," he thrusts his hips against mine, and involuntarily my calves move to encircle his waist and I moan in pleasure from the delicious friction he has created.

He smirks at my response and then leans in to start kissing and sucking at my collarbone. He trails hot open-mouthed kisses up to the soft spot behind my ear before blowing softly on it, all the while moving my skirt up to bunch at my hips.

"And as for your final point, the one about me treating you like a slave," he moves my panties over to plunge his forefinger into my wetness. I moan softly and buck into his hand, begging him to give me more. "I think that you'd rather enjoy that wouldn't you. The feeling of knowing that I could have complete control over you just makes you so horny doesn't it?"

He adds another finger to my core and begins to pump them in and out at a rigorous pace. I gasp and arch myself into his hand wanting him to drive me over the edge. He kisses me again with force and starts to circle my clit with his thumb. I scream into his mouth in ecstasy, but then he pulls away and slows his movements until I am left at the brink but not yet able to let go.

He leans over to whisper in my ear, his voice husky, "I don't believe you answered my question. Does my being in control turn you on, Granger?"

"Yes Malfoy. Now please let me come!"

He smirks before pulling away completely. Just as I am about to ask him what the hell he is doing, I feel his dick against my throbbing pussy. He teases me for a few moments, still smirking and then he thrusts into me hard.

I moan and lean back on the desk as I let him pound into me. His dick rubbing up against my walls feels so good. Suddenly, he flips me over so I am on my stomach and he is still thrusting into me hard. He pulls my hair back, making me arch up against him in pain and pleasure before whispering into my ear.

"You like this don't you Granger? You feel so fucking hot in here against me don't you? You love that I've got you against this desk and I'm fucking your brains out. But you're going to have to beg to come, baby."

He starts to slow down, and I groan in displeasure. I do _not_ want to give into the bastard but him being inside of me just feels so good. "Please Malfoy. Please let me come. You feel so good inside me. Please fuck me hard until I come!"

I feel him smirk against my shoulder and then he starts thrusting at a breakneck speed. I scream at the pace he has set but I do not want the torture to stop. He moves his hand in between my legs and starts pinching my clit in time with his thrusts. It only takes a few seconds and then I am coming into his hand, bucking wildly against him. He keeps going to help me ride out my orgasm before he comes deep inside me.

I slump forward onto the desk, tired from all the activity. I turn to face him and see that he is resting in the chair I vacated earlier trying to regain control of his breathing. After a few moments he looks at me with a satisfied smile. No not a smirk, a smile.

"Wow Granger. You're pretty good. I think I'll need some more of your anger in the office."


End file.
